nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Federal Police
This looks really great ! The head of the Federal Police, George Matthews does know his responsabilities and his job. Arthur Jefferson took the right decision I'd say. 15:55, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it seems so. They are both very capable men. Lovia should be glad with such great inhabitants! 16:20, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Information Have any questions? Ask the Feds! We're hiring The Feds are hiring! More information: Job Billboard. George Matthews 10:55, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Safety Grid Our George Matthews really knows what he is talking about ! He takes good care of all of us. I wish I could find a Barnstar to offer him, anyone an idea ? ¿Lars Washington? 18:32, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Maybe you can find a "safety barnstar" someplace? 18:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Good idea, I'll try to find something, but result only tomorriw, now I should dash off, someone is waiting for me... ¿Lars Washington? 18:44, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Is this die Polizei? Sven Plemming 12:39, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Have to admit I like the system! --Bucurestean 14:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Unactive Hummm... the Feds are very unactive very unactive, i'll be updating these pages. Marcus Villanova 21:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :You better wait. It's up to the (new) Secretary of Welfare to appoint someone. 12:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Still waiting :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:28, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Good point. @Martha: check this out please 08:31, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ha thanks OWTB=p! Also somone with balls of steel should be appointed and not in politics all that much ...Martha should appoint ygo. Marcus Villanova Music is Life 15:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'd love that! Dr. Magnus 15:49, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : =] Marcus Villanova Music is Life 16:21, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Applying I would hereby like to apply for the function of Federal Police Commissioner. I fit the given requirements: I am at least 20 years old, have some expierence on the site, I am trustworthy. I am by no means a party hopper having always been loyal to the party I was with, only leaving it when it ceased to excist. I believe I speak English well enough, am active enough, and I am motivated to do a good job. Please consider me before you appoint someone for this function. Kind regards, Dr. Magnus 12:33, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : !Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:53, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your support, I hope I'll make it! I honestly believe I am the best man for the job (who isn't already the head of many other things or MOTC). Dr. Magnus 22:25, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Did you even bother looking at it, Van Ghent, let alone responding? Dr. Magnus 15:12, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::"Van Ghent" looked at it, considered your kind offer, assessed both applicants, and gave you the honor to become Lovia's Assistant Commissioner of the Federal Police. Martha Van Ghent 15:14, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I just got the impression you either missed it or already had your mind set on the candidate you picked yourself. Never mind. Dr. Magnus 15:15, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am under the impression you underestimate my skills in appointing people. Martha Van Ghent 15:17, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::You just want to keep the function within Walden, I understand that. I would have done the same. But Marcus Villanova, a member of your own party, said I was better fit for the job. Anyhow, I'll try to be a good assistant. Dr. Magnus 15:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::And I attach great value to Marcus' opinion. I always do. Marcus is one of the best politicians in this country. But I thought Pierlot was more fit for this job. It would be a good way to get him back on track in Lovia. I believe it will "het beste uit hem halen" Martha Van Ghent 15:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::My editing behavior is better than in april or so. Maybe i should change my character name Pierlot McCrooke 15:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I doubt he is more fit for the job, as you say. Doesn't mean he won't be able to pull it off, however. Let us hope he does well. Dr. Magnus 15:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't matter Lovia has low crime rates, you'll all do fine! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:29, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Lately we have had some increase in vandalism and detective Magnus has the solution! He knows who is behind the vandalism of yesterday and the day before yesterday. How's that for a first day at work! Dr. Magnus 15:32, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Lol Look at this: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Federal_Police#Observance_of_the_Lovian_safety ::"2nd Grade Safety Threat: Pierius Magnus and Pierlot McCrooke" :Our federal commisioner and his assistant are still seen as a thread to the safety to Lovia. Dr. Magnus 15:39, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I find that lol. You two should probaly clear that. Just saying and update it. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:40, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, I like it. I like seeing the person who was "most fit" is on the list of potential dangers to Lovian safety. Dr. Magnus 15:42, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It was from janurary 2010 or so or maybe even december 2009 Pierlot McCrooke 15:42, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :It was at the time of the infamous McCrooke v. Donia Trial, remember? The one I won. Sweet memories. Dr. Magnus 15:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::That whole childish nonsense trial should be forgotten Pierlot McCrooke 15:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i came like in january and that happened in december. !Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:52, November 24, 2010 (UTC) FP Commissioner Pierlot resigned as the FP Commissioner weeks ago. I was apparantly Martha's second choice, as she made me the deputy. I am more then willing to take over the position of FP Commissioner, as nobody has currently been appointed to the position. I was expecting Van Ghent to appoint me sooner or later, but she has not responded yet so I'll procceed and ask. I already applied, before, and still believe I fit the requirements. Let's bust some crime! Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when they come for you? Pierius Magnus 09:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Martha, if you ever return: please comment. Also, I'd suggest hiring User:Zackatron, who is a very capable user and has proven himself to be interested in police affairs - and knowledged in the field. He would do well in any other position, I'm sure. See this as "a letter of recommendation". Pierius Magnus 14:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Lill' questions How many officers does this force consist of, if I may ask? Is it more then thirty men? Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 15:42, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, well I don't have any officers unfortunately! Actually I would like to have a total force of at least 250 men and women... so any help is welcome! :P Cristian Latin 15:53, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::If you need any guns, just come and pay a visit to Donia Castle - we won't be needing most of ours for quite some time. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 15:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: Haha, I'll certainly visit your humble accommodation soon! Cristian Latin 15:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::You go do that. And if I end up being kicked off, then make the Living Quarters into the Federal Police HQ if you want. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 15:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Is surely fine! Many thanks for your great offer, dear PM. We must look with confidence towards a bright future! Cristian Latin 16:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Oh trust me, it'll be very bright - especially with me out of the picture. Btw: please vote for my latest proposal in the Second Chamber (which is: to replace Jefferson as our Supreme Court Judge). Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:06, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Guards The members of the Royal Family (or, at least, the most prominent of them) are protected by the Federal Police. Who then is assigned to protect and guard the PM? Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:21, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Until the Federal Police provides me with proper protection, the Brigade will remain. After all I am now just as important as the King and his family. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:22, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :: . Okay okay I will see what I can do for ya :P Cristian Latin 16:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: Great. Although if you ''wouldn't be able to provide guards, I'd have a legitimate reason to maintain the Brigade. :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: You have already been sentenced man :P Cristian Latin 16:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::: So what? You can't kill a dead man. :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:33, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Be careful, mister PM. You are as much subject to the law as any other citizen. 06:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I am. And I am, too, a man who has been unjustly accused by those laws and as result of that, I have lost my faith in the law, frankly. Just for your information. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 09:17, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :The accusations were grounded according to me (and the judge). It is the sentence which went over the top. You can disagree with the law, I myself often do, but never question its supremacy. Reform and reasonable protest are the way, not letting things rot or turn violent. 16:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Reasonable protests? They led to nothing. Not even a single reaction from Jefferson nor from anyone else of any authority. Also: whatever happened to legal immunity for ruling heads of state during their reign as is common in most civilised nations? Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 18:45, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Specialized Forces The Federal Police Act does grant the right to set this up, but I would like to have an official note from the ones responsible for it. What are it's goals and how will its activities be subject to democratic control? If no satisfying response is given, I will direct my questions through Congress. Choose your words carefully! 06:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : Of course I will. It is based on the Federal Law: : 6.The Federal Police is able to set up special units for crime prevention, investigation, training, traffic and many other special tasks. '' : And it is for the following purposes: : ''Local, state and federal police investigations and operations. Investigations and operations that intend to fight international safety threats to Lovians. : You're welcome, 20:30, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, and I guess any unlawfulness will simply backfire to the conceiver of the operations, which counts for the democratic control. I'm satisfied. 17:51, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Active Police Seeing as our Police Commisioner is currently gone at the moment, could I prehaps take the position temporarly?Zackatron 23:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Only if correctly appointed by the governing secretary. 05:41, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Is it allowed to work as the Police Commisioner and working for the Agriculture Department?Nathaniel Scribner 22:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Who is the governing secretary? The Justice department is now run by the supreme court, and there is no supreme court judge. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The Welfare department appoints him or her but maybe we should change that to congress. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the Lambo?HORTON11 03:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how much that would cost the state to repair if anything happend to it? Alright it can go fast, but can it take the heat? Crown Victorias are made to go fast and get down and dirty. Lambos really just cost to much. Nathaniel Scribner 03:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) How about getting Jaguar XF's or even Camaros. HORTON11 12:32, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Crown Victorias would be nice. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I might work on giving the higher rank Police Officers Camaros. I've seen them before, and I like them, I'm not sure about there cost. Nathaniel Scribner 15:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) What about having some of these in the force. I know someone in charge of many other special tasks would like to use one. HORTON11 15:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, but I'm keeping with our 'special services' to an unenclosed car. We will also be working with Ford to produce our police cars in Lovia, we may get a new plant or they might send a contract deal to Vanguard. Nathaniel Scribner 16:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Judging from the previous comment I bet you you did not know I am with the specialized forces (this is supposed to be secret so maybe I should delete this later). I would recomend the Jag, and for regular police the Vanguard Viteria would be good. HORTON11 17:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I removed all former people in positions when I became PM sorta as a "re-boot:. Like Mr. Latin, Perius, Horton and Zacatron. I think were a fake country trying to be real right? So why are there people doing 555 things? I say we make up people for this. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC)